1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to industrial tractor vehicles normally equipped with a front end loader and oftentimes also equipped with a backhoe. More specifically this invention deals with a fuel tank location for a vehicle of this type and the method of cooling the vehicle engine when the fuel tank is placed ahead of the vehicle radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the development of industrial tractors it is desirous to provide tractors that are compact yet reasonably well powered. As an industrial tractor must often be towed or trailered to a construction site it is advantageous to have the vehicle as compact as practical. Also when working at a construction site the maneuverability of the tractor is enhanced by its compactness. This compactness, however, should not necessitate the compromise in the power capabilities of the vehicle.
Therefore, the vehicle must be of a size that accommodates an engine and the necessary operating paraphernalia to ensure a good payload. One of the components of an industrial tractor that has heretofore not been mounted in priority positions is the vehicle fuel tank. A fuel tank is usually a relatively large vessel. Consequently it is not possible to fit the tank into any of the numerous voids around the tractor engine as can be done with smaller dimensioned items. Currently the fuel tank on industrial tractors of the type to which this invention is directed is usually outboard of the operator's work station ahead of the rear traction wheels and generally behind the engine. There are alternative fuel tank locations, such as behind the operator's work station between the rear wheels, or on top of the vehicle engine, however, these alternative locations have various drawbacks. For instance, a rear mounted tank may impede or restrict the design layout of a rear mounted backhoe on an industrial tractor while having the tank mounted over the engine may adversely effect the forward vision of the operator, induce unwanted fuel evaporation through the proximity of engine heat and possibly present a serious safety problem.
According to the present invention, an improved fuel tank location is disclosed wherein the fuel tank is located at the forward portion of the tractor frame in a location normally occupied by the radiator. The radiator, in this invention, is moved behind the fuel tank in a normal relationship with respect to the vehicle engine.
There are several advantages to this location which have been touched on previously. To reiterate, this location provides for a compact tractor, both visually and actually, as the "outrigger" saddle type fuel tanks can be eliminated. The fuel tank is mounted far away from exposure to engine heat which may cause fuel evaporation while at the same time presenting a significant safety hazard. The tank is no longer exposed to damage from below such as puncture by tree stumps, rocks, etc.